


There, There is The Torment

by zarabithia



Category: Avengers (Comic), Captain America, Marvel, Marvel 616
Genre: M/M, Reunion Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-04
Updated: 2010-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 00:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint welcomes Steve back. Steve reciprocates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There, There is The Torment

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written prior to the Captain America: Reborn series.

The conversation started simply enough. Steve's awkward, but well-meaning question of, "So...was your 'let's make sure you aren't a Skrull' examination as invasive as mine was?" was answered by Clint's blunt "Tony Stark examined my fucking colon."

It was a pretty basic conversation, really, for two superheros back from the dead. At least, that's how Steve and Clint were referring to their experience, because the questions of whether or not they were ever actually dead was too touchy and too sticky for even Captain America and Hawkeye to deal with. Why Steve didn't get the fact that it was _Ronin_ now, not Hawkeye, Clint didn't know. After all, Steve was the one who gave Clint's name away in the first place and it wasn't as though this was the first change in costumes that Clint had ever had.

But mid-way through Clint's second "welcome back" beer, he gave up trying to argue that point. Because, after all, the issue wasn't really whether or not either of them had been dead, but rather the very important fact that everyone who had cared for them had _thought _they were dead.  

It was probably that fact that drove Bobbi and Sharon away, and it was probably also that fact that led them to the small bedroom that had played host to more than one Avengers hook-up, in the back of Steve's apartment. Clint didn't mention that tiny detail.

His mouth, and hands, were a bit preoccupied with other things.

"I missed you." Clint wouldn't say it during the daylight hours, because that's never been the way Hawkeye and Captain America have operated.

But he meant it, and it needed to be said. So he waited, until their clothes have been shed and the lights have been turned off, and Steve was in mid thrust. Clint waited, until he could whisper it into his pillow, with his back to Steve. He waited, until he didn't have to say it to Steve's face.

Steve paused, just long enough, that Clint was sure it really _was _Steve, and not some fucking Skrull, because no matter what the DNA tests had said, Clint was worried about that. It was at least 50 percent of the reason that Clint was here, in this bedroom, with Steve - to test things that Clint told himself no Skrull could _ever_ know.

That knowledge secure, Clint tensed, worried that Steve would say something stupid and sentimental, and destroy the facade. But a _lifetime _of knowing Clint made Steve merely run his hands down Clint's side and resume fucking him.

It was only after Steve finished, and Clint was too spent to actually move, that Steve answered him. "I missed you too."


End file.
